


Closet Space

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [27]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Billy Hargrove Lives, Bottom Steve Harrington, Comeplay, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve and Billy both have difficulties sleeping so Billy decides he is moving in to solve their problems.-“I’m moving in, the obvious answer to both of our sleeping problems, and it comes with some addedbenefits.” Steve’s brain latches on to the way Billy says benefits, rutting down harder against his mattress despite his best efforts to stop. Those talented work rough fingers slip a little lower, kneading at the flesh of his ass pushing Steve’s sleep pants down with them. He is very interested in what those added benefits are. Steve makes a questioning noise, sucking in a sudden sharp break when Billy leans down, and kisses the side of his neck sliding Steve's pants down even further till they no longer cover his ass. He worries he is dreaming, that this is all in his head but Billy is talking, keeps kissing at his skin and he really hopes this is not his mind fucking with him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	Closet Space

**Author's Note:**

> #138 “Is this our closet? Or Your closet?

**Closet Space**

Steve is sleeping, correction Steve was sleeping but banging around has woken him, the only reason he does not panic on waking is that he recognizes Billy's grumbling voice. "What are you doing?" Steve mumbles flipping onto his stomach and turning to glance at Billy who is doing something in his closet. The lamp light shines too brightly for Steve having just woken up so he turns away pressing his face into the pillow. 

**“Is this our closet? Or your closet?”** Billy asks in lieu of an answer, and Steve frowns.

“It’s my closet, why are you in my apartment -” Steve braves the light, peering at the clock on the bedside table groaning as he sees the time “At five in the morning Billy! How did you even get in here.” He meant to just give Billy a key, had even gotten a copy made for him, with a dumb little California key chain, but it felt like something heavy, meaningful, just giving it to him out of the blue, so Steve let the copy he made for Billy burn a whole in the junk drawer in the kitchen. Steve should probably get up and do something about the aforementioned nuisance but he is really tired, he has been having the nightmares again. Steve's stomach rolls as he realizes what must have brought Billy here so early in the morning.

“You don’t remember last night huh?” Billy’s tone is gentle in a way he only gets when Steve has had a bad night, when he has gone somewhere and does not remember. The first few times he heard that voice he woke up cold, feet torn up in the forest. Steve feels a cold sweat prick over his body as the edge of the bed dips and Billy smoothes a hand through his hair and it is soothing like a balm, Steve near instantly relaxing.

“I was sleep walking again?” It is barely a question, he knows the answer from Billy’s gentleness, he hates how small his voice sounds, how cracked open he always feels. He is just glad he did not wake up somewhere cold and alone again, but Billy always finds him these days and more often than not over the last few months he has woken up warm and safe despite his nightly adventures, and Billy always makes him feel better.

“You’re alright, you settled down at the quarry and decided to take a nap, brought you back home pretty boy, just like always.” Billy’s voice is low and soothing as he moves closer to Steve, still sitting up but settling so his hip is against Steve’s ribs, warm and solid.

“How do you always find me?” The question has been on his mind since Billy started just finding him, over and over, night after night. At the quarry, outside of the Byers old house, the junkyard, the burned out husk of the old mall, his parents’ house standing at the edge of the pool. Billy has been saving him from waking up in uncomfortable places for months. He has not had to make an embarrassed apology over his sleep walking once, or had to make the awkward track back to his apartment the next morning, not since Billy found out about the sleep walking.

Billy laughs, fingers scrubbing a little harder at Steve’s scalp easing up when Steve mumbles in discontent. “You aren’t the only one who goes wandering, only I do it while I’m still awake, can’t sleep these days.”

That is a lie, he sleeps constantly, passed out on Steve’s couch, taking over Steve’s bed, in the passenger seat of Steve’s car when they took the kids to the drive-in last week. Steve left him to watch over the kids while he got popcorn and came back to a car full of teens full on making out while Billy snored obliviously lounged in the passenger seat, Steve’s jacket draped over him like a blanket tucked up just under Billy’s nose, lightly muffling his snores.

Steve calls him on it. “Lie.” Steve groans as Billy’s hand slips from his hair, down his neck, fingers digging in as Billy's hand works toward his shoulders.

Billy huffs shifting, pulling his legs up onto the bed, one knee pressing over Steve’s arm and pinning it, not that Steve is trying to move, tired and content with Billy close, he always feels safe with him taking over his space. “I only sleep when I’m with you pretty boy.” Steve blinks, tries to roll over so he can peer up at Billy in the dark, but Billy’s hand goes firm, his other hand joining, keeping Steve where he wants him as his hands work over Steve’s shoulders pulling a groan as he works a tender spot.

“Only time I stay in my own bed is when you’re here.” Steve groans out, panting when the knot loosens and Billy moves on to a new spot.

“No you only stay in your bed when I’m in it with you. Last time I crashed on the couch you came and found me. Practically curled up on top of me like a cat.” Billy’s voice takes a turn toward playful and Steve feels his face flush.

“Liar” Steve denies even though he believes it, he is always seeking Billy out during his waking hours, why would it be any different in his sleep.

“What is it the freak likes to say, _friends don’t lie_.” Billy parrots mocking even though El is his favorite, because despite everything he is still an asshole. “It’s okay pretty boy, I like that you find me.” Billy leans in breath hot against Steve’s ear and a shiver rakes through him. Steve shrieks as Billy’s tongue presses into his ear, squirming away as best he can while Billy laughs and holds him down, lingering tension broken.

“You are such a dick!” Steve hisses using the one arm he can get free to rub at his wet ear, Steve frowns the inside is wet and no amount of rubbing is doing anything, gross. Steve tries getting away again, he needs a cotton swab for his ear, but this time Billy just swings a leg over him and settles over Steve’s ass effectively keeping him pinned. “You’re heavy, off.” Steve demands, heat engulfing his face as he tries to ignore his dick swelling with interest, a different sort of tension settling in.

“Not till we discuss closet space. Now I’ll repeat myself just this once. Is this our closet? Or your closet?” His hands are working over Steve’s back, and he uses his elbow on one particularly tense spot. Steve melts into the touch on his bare skin, he had been hot when he finally settled down to sleep and had not put a shirt on, just a pair of low slung sleep pants.

Steve is a hopeless confused puddle as he answers. “It’s my closet.” Billy’s fingers are working over the knobs of his spine paying attention to each one.

“Wrong answer pretty boy.” Billy pinches his side in reprimand and Steve hisses but he is all lax again, no heat behind it. “It’s our closet now, so you’re gonna have to move some of your preppy shit and make space.”

Steve frowns muddled, groaning and rutting down against the bed without a second thought when Billy shifts lower, thumbs pressing in against the dimples in Steve’s lower back. Steve tries to ask what Billy is on about but it all gets muffled into the pillow where he hides his flaming cheeks.

“I’m moving in, the obvious answer to both of our sleeping problems, and it comes with some added _benefits._ ” Steve’s brain latches on to the way Billy says benefits, rutting down harder against his mattress despite his best efforts to stop. Those talented work rough fingers slip a little lower, kneading at the flesh of his ass pushing Steve’s sleep pants down with them. He is very interested in what those added benefits are. Steve makes a questioning noise, sucking in a sudden sharp break when Billy leans down, and kisses the side of his neck sliding Steve's pants down even further till they no longer cover his ass. He worries he is dreaming, that this is all in his head but Billy is talking, keeps kissing at his skin and he really hopes this is not his mind fucking with him.

“I can take care of you.” Billy husks, thumbs whisper soft as they trace his crack. Steve lets out an involuntary whine just thinking about it, thinking about what those hands could do to him. “I know you want it. You’re easy to read pretty boy. I can always tell what you need” and Billy can, somehow he always knows when Steve needs him there, just like he always finds Steve when he has gone sleepwalking.

Steve does want it, has wanted it since basketball, when Billy used to put his hands all over him to bully him around the court in a mockery of playing the sport. “Billy.” Steve lets out on a whine, teeth sinking into the pillow as embarrassment blooms in his chest at how needy he sounds, ass pressing up against those hands. He can feel Billy lick his mouth against his back, thumbs dipping in and Steve gasps as one circles his hole.

“Shit pretty boy, did you finger yourself earlier?” Billy's voice is all rough and scratchy like he has been smoking for hours as his thumb dips right in.

Steve had fingered himself open before bed, hand worked three fingerings in before using the toy he convinced Carol to pick up for him, too embarrassed to go in the shop and do it himself. He would have asked Robin but he doubts he would ever be able to face her again, and Steve knows about every embarrassing thing Carol has ever done, not that she is embarrassed by any of them, but Steve still flushes with each new thing she tells him. Steve might be easy but Carol is far more adventurous than him so it had been an easy ask. Carol had been more than on board though, asking for a demonstration, Steve had refused and she had cackled at him as she thrust a brown paper bag into his arms.

“Asked you a question pretty boy, try to stay focused.” Billy reprimands pinching Steve’s side as he pulls back using his hands to spread Steve’s cheeks. Steve feels bare, squirming as Billy stares down at his hole, and then he shrikes again as Billy lets a glob of spit drip down from his mouth, landing on Steve's fluttering rim, some slipping in.

“Eww, don’t fucking spit on me, that’s disgusting.” Steve complains, even as his dick ruts down against the mattress with vigor.

Billy laughs “Stop being so prissy,” and spits again, this time making a show of it, being as loud as possible, and Steve hates that he finds it hot, his hips jack rabbiting when that glob lands against his rim again before Billy uses two fingers to start working it into him. “You fingered yourself open earlier right?” Billy asks again, settling himself so that the bulge in his pants rubs against the swell of Steve’s ass, rough fabric right against his taint with the way Billy still has him spread. Billy rutting against him softly as he works his fingers in and out of Steve, a third finger already nudging at his rim.

“Yes.” Steve gasps out as Billy gets that third finger into him. So different compared to the feel of his own fingers or that of the cool dildo, warm, and rough, and alive. Steve presses back against that feel as much as he can. Billy plants a hand firmly in the center of Steve’s back, keeping him down. 

“What were you thinking about when you fingered yourself?” Steve's breath catches, teeth tearing at the pillow case, as Billy hooks his fingers rubbing against his prostate. 

“Oh fuck.” Steve rasps, crying out when Billy keeps pressing hard against his prostate, whining when he eases off waiting for an answer. “You, I was thinking about you.” Steve shouts as Billy’s fingers press against his prostate again, pinkie nudging at his rim. “Oh fuck.” Steve rasps again, able to press back against those fingers as Billy’s other hand leaves him.

“Fuck pretty boy.” Billy groans ripping at his pants sloppily, the tear of the zipper nearly eclipsed by Steve moaning. Steve shouts a complaint when Billy’s hand comes back and he finds himself pinned, again at Billy’s mercy, he can feel Billy’s bare dick against his ass, pre dribbling down onto his cheeks. Billy keeps working his fingers into Steve’ sliding his dick against his skin. Steve sucks in a shuddering breath when Billy’s cock ends up between his spread cheeks, pre dribbling down his taint as Billy ruts just the head against him wet and slippery.

“Think you can cum from just my fingers.” Billy asks, letting another glob of spit fall down Steve’s crack as his pink pops in working the spit in with it. Billy groans as he leans down mouthing at Steve’s shoulder blades, sucking marks without a care for who might see. Steve does not answer with words, rutting down against the bed as best he can with limited movement, Billy’s fingers inside of him almost too much, almost hurting, and fucking perfect. 

“Yeah you can, you're gonna come for me pretty boy." Billy’s voice is all liquid heat, fingers moving faster, pressing incessantly against Steve’s prostate, hand firm and grounding where he holds Steve down. It all builds up, the feel of Billy against him, the friction of his sleep pants against the sheets beneath him, Billy’s dick rubbing against his taint, pressing down against his balls. Steve claws at the pillows, as the pleasure builds and builds, “Cum pretty boy” Billy demands and Steve does, arching, cock spitting in his sleep pants, leaking through to stain the sheets. 

“So fucking pretty.” Steve pants boneless and groaning as Billy slowly pulls his fingers free and lets his hand up from Steve’s back. “Stay still for me pretty boy.” Steve peers bleary eyed over his shoulder, sleepy post orgasm. Billy has one hand stripping his cock, tip right over Steve’s hole, holding Steve’s cheeks apart with his other hand.

“Fuck Billy.” Steve groans out, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his dick gives a weak interested kick. Billy grins at him tongue out and sliding over his mouth as he holds eye contact stripping his cock faster, groaning as he rolls his hips, the tip of his dick catching on Steve’s rim causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through him. 

“Gonna fill you up baby.” Billy practically growls pace speeding up, eyes sliding down to Steve’s hole fluttering in invitation.

“Fuck do it Billy.” Steve moans out dick trying to fill again, but it is too soon. “Oh god.” Steve’s breath catches as Billy cums, the tip of his cock pressed right against his hole, warm seed shooting into him. It is not what he is expecting, he was expecting Billy to slide in all the way before cumming but fuck Steve is into it, tucking his face back into the pillow as he lets out a litany of moans as Billy keeps pouring into him. 

Steve’s hole keeps clenching, he cannot help it and more paints his skin than goes into him, Billy pants slumping forward panting against Steve’s back and smearing kisses across his skin. Steve chokes on another moan as Billy blindly scoops up his seed and starts pressing it into Steve. Billy works him up again, using his own cum to ease the way as he fingers Steve through a second orgasm, once again dumping his seed inside of Steve without breaching him with promises of _next time_ _pretty boy_ when Steve practically begs for it.

Billy stretches out along Steve’s back dick soft and nestled between his globes sticky with cum as he sucks a mark into Steve’s neck. Steve squirms at the cum cooling under him, dick, pants, and sheets drenches in it. Billy curls a hand around his throat pulling him up a little and catching his lips. Steve goes all pliant again, ignoring the puddle of cum under him. 

"Need a shower." Steve complains when Billy breaks the kiss to trail more down his neck.

"In a minute, so we're _roommates_ now right?" Billy asks, Steve can feel him lick his lips, not the sloppy full mouth thing but the dart of his tongue just barely over his lips thing Billy does when he is nervous.

Steve does not have to think about it very hard, not that he has a lot of brain power left. He is not going to pass up the chance to have Billy. "We should probably talk about the specifics at some point, but yeah, yeah let's be _roommates_." Steve smiles into his pillow ignoring the wet spot his mouth has created.

"To be clear because sometimes you don't pick up on subtext we're dating, so you better not put that show on for Carol." Billy is grinning against his neck and Steve feels all of his blood rush to his face.

"She told you about that!" Steve hisses in horror, shifting to get up but Billy still has him pinned and just laughs into Steve's shoulder.

"You should probably thank her, finding out you asked her to get you a dildo is what gave me the nerve to make a move." Billy is still laughing but his tone is not teasing, warm as he drops kisses across Steve’s shoulders again.

"I'll thank her right after I kill her, who else did she tell?" Steve asks whining, he cannot believe she told people, why did he think he could trust her, he should have just sucked it up and bought it himself or begged Robin to do it and lived with the consequence of never being able to face her again.

"Intentionally just Tommy." Billy’s laughter kicks up a notch and dread pools in Steve’s belly, telling Tommy and Billy is bad enough who else could she have told. God he hopes it was not one of the kids.

"Intentionally?" Steve questions voice small, trying to figure out who Carol accidentally told, thankfully it could not have been Dustin or Steve would have heard about it immediately.

"Hop may have overheard, should have seen his face, it was priceless." Billy is shaking against him, breath hot and puffing against his neck as he laughs harder at the memory.

"I've changed my mind. We can't be roommates. I have to go find a cave in the woods to be a hermit in because I can never show my face around town again." Steve bemoans before burying his face in his pillow again, face so hot he feels like he has a fervor.

Billy lifts off of him still laughing and drags Steve up too, forcing him toward the bathroom when he tries to dive back for his pillow to hide his face some more. “Stop being so dramatic, let’s go shower and then we can go get breakfast at the diner.”

“You just want to ruin Hopper’s appetite.” Steve complains when he catches a glance at the clock and sees the time.

“You know me to well pretty boy but I also want pancakes, I can’t just spend all day eating you.” The way he says it, flush against Steve’s back, teeth at his ear, implies that he definitely will be doing that in the future. “When we get back you can clean out the closet for me, maybe we can burn some of your hideous sweaters.”

“You are not burning my clothes.” Steve insists as he is pushed into the shower, sleep pants still on, hissing as the water turns on cold. Billy makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as he follows Steve under the spray, clothes clinging to his body as he crowds Steve against the cool tile and kissing him cutting off any further complaints as the water starts heating up around them.

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
